Of Cupcakes, Cats, and Misunderstandings
by 9rayofsunshine7
Summary: ChatRoomMadness :D Watch as Cat causes problems, fixes them, and inevitably winds up in her own web of misunderstandings. R
1. Oops, I Did It Again

_See, I told you I'd have a story out soon. (;_

_Everything that isn't mine is DISCLAIMED! :D_

**kittykittycatcat(: **is Cat.

**Beck-O **is Beck.

**wickedmisswest **is Jade.

**VivaLaVega **is Tori.

**totallyrexy **is Rex.

**DasVentriloquist **is Robbie.

**SinOnAJiiiin** is Sinjin.

* * *

**kittykittycatcat(: **has started 'RAINBOW' chatroom.

**kittykittycatcat(:**: heehee.

**wickedmisswest **has entered the room.

**kittykittycatcat(:**: HI JADE! :D

**wickedmisswest: **...yeah.

**Beck-O** has entered the room.

**kittykittycatcat(:**: BECKLEHAM!

**wickedmisswest: **hey, babe.

**Beck-O: **yo.

**Beck-O: **?

**kittykittycatcat(:**: do you know why you're heeeeere? (:

**wickedmisswest: **no, and i dont rly care, but you're gonna tell me anyway, rite?

**kittykittycatcat(:**: im gonna tell you anyway. lol.

**wickedmisswest: **its amazing how right i am. xD

**Beck-O: **lay it on me, kitcat.

**kittykittycatcat(:**: ITS ALMOST TORI'S B-DAY! :DDDD

**Beck-O: **is it? hmm.

**wickedmisswest: **yaaay, i dont care. :P

**kittykittycatcat(:**: thats not nice, jade. ;P

**kittykittycatcat(:**: tori PROBABLY cares about yoooour b-day. (;

**Beck-O: **i seriously doubt that.

**wickedmisswest: **its a mutual kinda hate. lol.

**kittykittycatcat(:**: what color ballooons do you think tori would like? :D

**Beck-O: **um...purple?

**wickedmisswest: **oh, so now you know her favorite color?

**kittykittycatcat(:**: oooooh. :/

**kittykittycatcat(:: **i think its pink! :D

**Beck-O: **come on, jade. its just a guess, i dont actually know.

**Beck-O: **calm dooown

**wickedmisswest: **i'm calm. (: is TORI calm?

**Beck-O: **how would i know?

**Beck-O: **you're totally not calm.

**kittykittycatcat(:: **moving on! did you know that my favourite color is yellow?

**wickedmisswest: **pfft, i've never been so calm. are you saying that i'm not a calm person?

**wickedmisswest: **if you want calm, i will GLADLY show you calm.

**kittykittycatcat(:**: i dont like broccolli because they look like baby trees!

**Beck-O: **jade! this is getting ridiculous!

**Beck-O: **whats your problem? i was simply making a guess on a friend's favorite color!

**wickedmisswest: **now i'm ridiculous, huh? I'M ridiculous.

**kittykittycatcat(:: **no, you're just jealous. (:

**wickedmisswest: **you think i'm jealous now, beck?

**Beck-O: **what? i never said that.

**Beck-O: **but yeah, you're jealous. and sometimes its a little annoying.

**wickedmisswest: **annoying, eh?

**wickedmisswest: **NYEEEAH!

**wickedmisswest **has left the room.

**Beck-O: **did she just nyeeeah me?

**kittykittycatcat(:: **thats llama for 'i love you'!

**Beck-O: **whatever. thts it, i cant take her freaky mood swings anymore.

**kittykittycatcat(:: **what? D: I think swings are nice, you love swings, Beck! STAY ON THE SWING! DD8

**Beck-O: **the swing just broke, cat. and you know what? so did my heart.

**Beck-O **has left the room.

**kittykittycatcat(:: **i just wanted to know tori's favorite color! ;^;

**kittykittycatcat(:: **has logged off.

* * *

_See how quickly moods can shift. :P_

_Revieeeew. xD_


	2. A Woman Scorned and A Hearts Steady Beat

Cat arrived at school the next day feeling TERRIBLE, she'd caused a 'Bade' catastrophy, plus it was cold outside. She didn't like the cold. It cut at her like butterknives on, well, butter. But that's beside the point, Beck and Jade were mad and it was all Cat's fault. She walked slowly to her colourful, little locker in the big, ginourmous hallway of Hollywood Arts. The sound of the danglies on her backpack made sad tinkering sounds as she moved, tinktangtink. 4-15-20 and her locker spilled open, textbooks falling to the ground and paper crashing down like a water fall. Tori and Andre approached, chatchitchatting away about some problem Tori has that will inevitably 'somehow' end up all better by the end of the day, or at least by the end of the week. Cat was not so fortunate.

"What's the matter, Little Red?" Andre asked, taking a swig from the water bottle in his hand. Swishswish. She looked at his face, it was filled with _mostly _genuine worry and she knew that he **knew**. "You look a little blue." he joked, then laughed. Tori hit him and Cat was grateful.

"I heard about what happened with Beck and Jade, Cat," the latina sighed, leaning against a locker that was covered with fruit. "It's not your fault, it was bound to happen."

Cat frowned, "What was bound to happen?"

"You didn't know? Beck and Jade split up," Tori said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Cat squeaked, sticking her head in her locker and crying.

My fault, MY fault, my FAULT, myfaultmyfaultmyfault.

**VivaLaVega **has started 'Dr. Vega's Therapy' room.

**VivaLaVega: **siiiiiigh.

**kittykittycatcat(: **has entered the room.

**kittykittycatcat(:: **hi, tori!

**VivaLaVega: **hey, cat, hold on a sec.

**wickedmisswest **has entered the room.

**Beck-O **has entered the room.

**Beck-O: **yo.

**wickedmisswest: **what do YOU want, Vega?

**VivaLaVega: **last names, eh? boo.

**Beck-O: **what is it, tori?

**VivaLaVega: **i need you guys to tell cat that its NOT her fault, u guys were BOUND 2 breakup, rite?

**wickedmisswest: **i cant lie to her. :P

**wickedmisswest: **thats a talent thats save just for YOU.

**Beck-O: **cat, its not your fault.

**kittykittycatcat(:: **rly? 8D

**wickedmisswest: **no, now can i leave?

**VivaLaVega: **not until this problem is SOLVEEED.

**VivaLaVega: **its Friday, i dont have a life, i could sit here aaaaaaall day.

**wickedmisswest: **so?

**kittykittycatcat(:: **my fault? ):

**Beck-O: **no, cat, its not.

**Beck-O: **jade, being mean to tori is one thing, but cat is a whole other. stop being so vicious!

**wickedmisswest: **shut up! ill be mean to whoever i want.

**VivaLaVega: **you guys are missing the point! kiss, make-up, whatever, just STOP with the fighting!

**Beck-O: **i will, when SHE does.

**kittykittycatcat(:: **all of you stop it. ):

**wickedmisswest: **is CAT your new flame now, BECKETT?

**wickedmisswest: **is this bipolar brat your new playtoy?

**VivaLaVega: **JADE!

**kittykittycatcat(: **has logged off.

**Beck-O: **wow, i knew you were mean, jade, but i never knew you were THAT mean.

**Beck-O **has logged off.

**VivaLaVega: **why would you say something like that, jade?

**wickedmisswest: **i'm hurt okay! i never thought tht beck and i would ever REALLY be over, but we are and i cant stand it...

**VivaLaVega: **so you take it out on cat?

**wickedmisswest: **i didnt mean it, she has to know that.

**VivaLaVega: **she's cat, jade. come on.

**VivaLaVega: **this problem WILL be fixed, come over to my place. i'll txt cat and beck and see if they want to stop by, too.

**wickedmisswest: **tori...im not that heartless, okay?

**VivaLaVega: **...just come over.

**VivaLaVega **has logged off.

The battle was held at Tori's house, naturally, Cat cried, 'Bade' fought, and many chairs/vases/pillows/everything/things lost their lives that day. Beck defended Cat and Tori defended Jade, in the heat of the fight a declaration was made. A shout that was heard around the world. "I love her!"

And all. was. silent.

* * *

_Yeeeah, guess who said it and WHO they were saying it about. xD_

_I'm updating awfully fast. (;_

_Review with your guesses! :D_


	3. Oh, Baby!

**Well, you see...um, the thing is...um...uh, so...so...errr...**

**Sorry? D;**

**I'm back after like 26 days of neglecting this story. I feel really bad, I just want to thank everyone whose favorited or commented.**

**VirtuosoA **is Andre.

**Now on with the story.**

"You love who now?" Cat and Jade exclaimed in unison. Beck and Tori rubbed the back of their necks with sheepish expressions on their faces. Beck's gaze drifted over to Cat and he grinned, shrugging. She blushed, turning her head with a smile of her own. "D'you _really _love me, Beck?" she asked, wringing her hands shyly. "'Cause, I kind of feel the same way..." she breathed. Beck was elated, Jade was pissed. "I knew it!" the goth shouted, throwing her hands up and crossing them. She blew a strand of brown out of her face. Beck and Cat sucked face and Tori's eyes widened surprised, "So, um, Jade...about what I said, I think you're really pretty and I was wondering if maybe," Tori swallowed, rubbing her forearm. "Possibly if you'd go out with-" she was cut off by a pair of ruby red lips, and what felt like a tongue. She couldn't be sure, but whatever.

So there it was, two very attractive couples making out in the Vega living room. Don't you just love when everthing turns out alright?

A week or so later, because the author is too lazy to write the happy happenings that happen within that time period.

Hollywood Arts had gotten acquianted with the new golden couples of the school without a problem. All was calm, quiet, and _normal_.

Beck and Cat walked in the door, their hands locked. It was still early, so no-one was really there, except for a few teachers and, you know, nerds. They went to their respective lockers and opened them, grabbed their books and reattached at the hip.

"Cat!" A loud voice called, and it (obviously) belonged to none other than Trina Vega. She ran over in her too-high high heels and barely there mini skirt, "Is it true?" she asked the younger girl.

"Is _what _true?" the red-velvet-headed belle asked, her head tilted to the side, her almost panicked face on.

Trina rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated breath, and Beck took a swig of coffee. "Are you _really _pregnant with Beck's baby?"

Cat squeaked and Beck had a spit-take so intense that Mt. Rushmore would envy it. "WHAT?"

"Where did you hear that?" Beck demanded, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Cat was hyperventilating.

"Where else?" the diva took out her phone, "The Slap."

And Cat was sprawled out on the ground in a matter of seconds.

Jade and Tori rounded the corner, in casual conversation.

"I really don't think that dogs and cats can mate, it's im-" Jade cut herself off, noticing Cat on the floor and Beck frozen solid. "What happened?"

"Well...apparently Cat's pregnant." Beck explained, stumbling over the word 'pregnant'.

"That's impossible, you guys have only been dating for a week."

"That's what I thought!" Trina cut in.

"Whose page did you find it on?" Beck asked, picking Cat up.

"Sinjin's." she replied simply, shrugging as if it were nothing.

"Sinjin." Beck, Jade, and Tori groaned.

"When I find that little rat, he's dead." Jade growled, punching at the air, just as Cat woke up.

"What little rat?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head, "Is it fuzzy?"

"No, it's curly, and it's the rat that got you pregnant,"

Boom.

**kittykittycatcat(: **has started, 'Confuzzled' room.

**Beck-O **has entered.

**wickedmisswest **has entered.

**VivaLaVega** has entered.

**VirtuosoA **has entered.

**DasVentriloquist **has entered.

**kittykittycatcat(:: **I'm pregnant?

**VirtuosoA: **according to sinjin, yeah. :P

**Beck-O: **i just don't understand why anyone would make up something lyke that about Cat.

**wickedmisswest: **jealousy?

**DasVentriloquist: **maybe, but is sinjin really clever enough to come up with something like that?

**VirtuosoA: **now that I think about it, no.

**wickedmisswest: **starting a rumor isn't rocket science, people, think

**VivaLaVega: **OH! maybe someone else told him.

**kittykittycatcat(:: **?

**Beck-O: **it's a possibility.

**VivaLaVega: **just to be clear, beck, you and cat aren't...you know, 'active', right?

**kittykittycatcat(:: **I excersise everyday! I'm very active! :D

**VirtuosoA: **HA! xD

**Beck-O: **babe, she doesn't mean 'excersise'. she means the kind of 'active' you learn about in health.

**kittykittycatcat(:: **oh.

**kittykittycatcat(:: **OH! O/O

**Beck-O: **and there is your answer. (;

**VivaLaVega: **to protect my piece of mind, I'll just go with no.

**wickedmisswest: **so, what do we do about the problem?

**VirtuosoA: ** find the source, i guess.

**DasVentriloquist: **good idea, Andre.

**VivaLaVega: **it's settled then. we find the source.

"AHHH!" Sinjin screamed as Robbie, 'Rex', Andre, Beck, and Jade smashed him against a locker.

"Where do you come across making up rumors about my girlfriend?" Beck demanded, holding back the urge to kill him.

"I-I heard it from the teachers' longue, I think it was the counselor!" the coward spilled, "I'm gonna barf!"

"What?" Jade asked, skeptical. "Why would a teacher say something like that?"

"Beats me," Andre shrugged.

"You guys are stupid," Rex commented, "The counselor hears everything, maybe Baby C told him,"

"Cat can't be pregnant, she's never _done _anyone, except maybe me..." Beck confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't make it uuuuuup!" Sinjin whined and the group dropped him and walked away. Andre stayed behind.

Sinjin stood and began to throw up in the nearest trash can. The dreaded pianist rubbed the curly-headed boy's back, awkwardly. "Calm down, Andre's, uh, here..."

Awkward indeed.


End file.
